


Paulina's Prom Date

by avearia



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drama, F/F, Gossip, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prom, Tumblr Prompt, background Danny/Sam, in retrospect I probably should have posted this for femslash february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avearia/pseuds/avearia
Summary: 23 guys. Paulina turned down 23 guys, prom is less than a week away, and the rumors are starting to circulate.





	Paulina's Prom Date

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr Prompt:
> 
> "Paulina turns down all the guys promposals and then shows up with Star."

**Paulina's Prom Date**

23 guys. Paulina turned down 23 guys, prom was less than a week away, and the rumors were starting to circulate.

"Sorry boys," she confirmed the next day, after shooting down candidate #24. She flashed a smug smile, pleased as could be. "I'm taken."

She refused to divulge her date's identity, however (she, quote, 'wanted it to be a surprise') and thus a conspiracy was born.

"I bet it's a nerd," someone guessed at lunchtime. Paulina's mystery date had become the talk of the school, and some of the most ardent gossipers sat with their yearbooks open, considering the options. Paulina was no stranger to dating those on the lower rungs, or giving geeks their 15 minutes of fame. But the most likely candidate – Danny Fenton – was already spoken for, and, when confronted with questions, his girlfriend Sam Manson kicked the hecklers to the curb for daring to even _suggest_.

"What if it's a celebrity?" someone else suggested days later. After all, if any girl at Casper High could catch the eye of a celeb, it was Paulina. And it would make for one hell of a surprise. This theory grew so popular that many people planned to bring camcorders and autograph books to the event on Prom night.

"Or maybe," a few whispered among the halls, a rare but not outlandish theory; "Maybe Paulina finally nabbed a date with the Ghost Boy."

But none of the pre-Prom buzz could've prepared them for the truth. On the big night, Paulina arrived, wearing an elegant pink dress, a violet rose, and a smirk. No hesitation. Casper's Queen Bee waltzed through the double doors, and on her arm, visibly nervous but also excited, was her date, a blonde in blue.

The matching corsages confirmed it. Paulina's date was none other than her best friend – now girlfriend – Star.

And not even an appearance from Phantom could've caused a bigger uproar.


End file.
